


Taking His Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Taking His Hand

Taking His Hand

Prompt from Appleciderandfreckles- Joelay- Haunted

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Ray honestly thought the office was haunted.

But the ghost only showed itself, figuratively of course, when Ray was alone in the office, often with his headphones on.

It was little stuff, like the door would open a crack and if Ray turned to look at it, it would slam shut, making the New Yorker jump. And if he left his desk to go to the bathroom, he’d come back to a full cup of coffee sitting there innocently, as if it wasn’t making Ray’s heart thud in his chest and his palms sweat.

If he brought it up with Geoff, he was told it was nothing, just a draft in the building or him forgetting he refilled his cup of coffee.

Gavin said it was the fangirls stalking him.

Michael just laughed.

Ryan and Jack shrugged.

Then Michael just laughed again.

But Ray knew something was there, watching him. The burn on the back of his neck whenever he was focusing on getting a new achievement told him that time and time again so he made a decision.

He’d catch the ghost.

Which is why, two hours after everyone else left the office, he was standing over a groaning Joel Hayman, the older man tangled up in cables and on the floor with flour all over him. Ray had managed to engineer a trap above the door and around the office that would both tie up the ‘ghost’ and cover it in flour so Ray could see it properly.

“J-Joel? What the hell?” Ray asked as he helped Joel out of the cables, brushing off some of the flour.

“Thought you wouldn’t notice,” Joel muttered with an embarrassment blush even the white powder couldn’t hide.

“Notice what?” Ray asked and Joel seemed hesitant to answer, chancing a quick glance at the younger man’s face.

“I...I liked watching you. Play games. You always seem so relaxed, happy even. I just liked seeing you like that,” Joel admitted quietly and Ray was surprised. Sure, it was bordering on stalkerish but Joel wasn’t the kind of person to just openly ask someone out. He was rather...shy. Sort of like Ray.

“Welp,” Ray said with a kind smile as he held a hand out to help Joel up. “You could always come out for coffee with me sometime. See me be happy up close,” Ray said and Joel looked at him before taking his hand with a smile on his own face.


End file.
